Maybe
by Hansha-otoku
Summary: DROPPED ; — Life is full of twists and turns. Will I ever find my own happy ending? SasuSaku with future minor pairings. High School setting.


This is my high school life. Full of twists and turns. Will I find my happy ending?

**Maybe**

by _Hansha-otoku_

**Year 1, Spring.**

Spring.

The season full of beginnings, the start of new hopes and new love.

My name is Haruno Sakura. 16 years old. Today, I'm now a high school freshman in Meisei High School. Indeed, I am very nervous to meet new people since I'm not the sociable type of person. But, I do not worry that much since I have my best friend, Yamanaka Ino, with me. Before I start blabbering things here, let's proceed to the entrance ceremony.

When the representative was called, I was expecting that Ino would get the position, but hell no. It was a boy. When I set my eyes upon him, he was standing straight and has this aura around him that he got _it_. The looks, money, brain and popularity. I was dumbstruck at him. He was deadly gorgeous. I just love how his ebony hair was spiked behind his head. His lean posture and porcelain-type of skin. He was Uchiha Sasuke. And I think, I fell in-love with him.

When I got to my homeroom, Class 1-A, I think I am feeling lucky. I got Ino with me and _that_ boy. My heart starts leaping and I can feel that I'm will burst out anytime I set my eyes upon him. Yes, I act like a crazy fangirl, but I haven't got a chance to meet him. Anyway, his appearance doesn't like he will find interest in a plain-looking girl like me.

"Ino!", I greeted my best friend as I approached her and sat beside her.

"Hey!", she greeted back, "what's up?"

"Nothing much", then the homeroom teacher entered and formally introduced himself.

"Hello everyone. I am Hatake Kakashi, your homeroom teacher. Today, you must choose two class representatives for the upcoming school activities." He said while trying to act decent enough in front of us. Well, it worked for me.

"I nominate Uchiha-san to be one of the representatives," one girl suggested and the whole class agreed upon that.

I abruptly raised my hand without noticing it, and I had nominated my best friend to enter the position. Sure, she had a shocked expression and looked upon the teacher then the board to check up her votes. Since she ranked second among the entrance exam, she took the place.

"So Uchiha-san and Yamanaka-san are the class representatives of this class? Now, please proceed to the front and use the remaining time period to think about your presentation in the upcoming school festival." Kakashi said, while taking a step backward to give space for the said individuals to occupy the front.

As I set my eyes upon him, I couldn't help myself to think only about him. I think I am sick. I really need to talk with Ino about this as soon as possible before I lose my sanity. I experienced this kind of feeling before, but not like this one that I see him almost everyday.

* * *

"Ino!", I called her as I ran into the cafeteria.

Her long and silky blonde hair really made me to turn green with envy. She's really beautiful. As her best friend, I only wish for her happiness. I'll give away everything to make her happy. Yes, I am obsessed on my best friend. I don't give a shit on it. That's how I show my best friend how mush I love her.

"Sakura!", she greeted me and waved her hand at me. "What's up?"

"Nothing really," as I sat beside her and grabbing an apple to eat, "it seems like you're way too busy to spend time with me anymore."

"Oh, that. I'm so sorry, Sakura," she said, "since I was elected as a representative, I couldn't help but to devote myself in planning things for the class. Please bear with me. As soon as I'm done, we'll go shopping like crazy in Shibuya."

I just nodded. Hoping that she will keep her promise. Why do I doubt her? It is my best friend who made the promise and she will keep it.

* * *

Few days later, she became busier with those tasks. I didn't bother to approach her anymore since I might disturb her work. I was feeling all alone. I really don't know what to do now. Then, someone just poked me lightly on my left shoulder. I turned to the direction and I saw a pale-looking girl with long and beautiful hair and iris-colored orbs.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata. How about you?" she introduced herself.

"Haruno Sakura." I introduced myself while extending my arm to start a handshake; she smiled back and accepted the handshake offer. I think I found a nice classmate here.

As we chatted from each other, I learned that she has a cousin in another class and she's not that sociable into people. I really wonder how she gathered all the courage to talk to me. I'll leave it as a mystery to me.

I only have one subject where I don't have Ino or Hinata with me, that is Biology, one of the elective subjects. Guess what? I have him, Uchiha Sasuke, as my classmate. I was not intending to sit beside him but it was the only seat available in the room, so I got no choice. Then, the teacher entered the room and started to discuss things about today's lesson.

As soon as the teacher ended up discussing, he immediately set up a surprise quiz. In the corner of my eye, I noticed that he had a frantic feeling on his face and he was holding up his mechanical pencil. I thought that he doesn't have a bullet of it anymore. So I gave him my extra bullet quietly and muttered a "you can use this". My heart was jumping for joy, but I always do that to those who need my help. My face turned hot when I heard him muttered a "thank you" to me.

As soon it the class was over, I was surprised that he was approaching me. I think I am melting. Please, somebody help me.

"Hey, thanks for earlier. I forgot my extra bullet since I was in a hurry." He said while trying to catch his breath. I couldn't handle his honey tongue. Yes, I exaggerate things.

"You're welcome," I said while trying to hide my blush using my long bangs to cover up my face.

"Well, so long. Thanks for earlier." He said while going ahead of me. He was sure busy. For a little bit there, I was hoping that he would ask my name and our romantic adventures begin. Oh, I was raising my hopes too high. It is best not to expect anything. That's what I learned in life.

* * *

I sighed as I went back to my homeroom. I didn't notice that Hinata already greeted me. I only noticed her when she dropped a piece of paper on my desk. Yes, I am thinking of too many things and one of those is to grab the attention of Uchiha Sasuke to let him know my existence.

Hinata finally approached me and asked me what is happening to me. I couldn't answer because I am not also sure of my own feelings. "I am just too pre-occupied with projects, that's all," I lied. I'm so sorry, Hinata. I will discuss these things later on.

The next day, I forgot my reviewer for the quiz in Biology. I am totally doomed. I spent most of my time last night of browsing albums in the internet. What will say to the teacher as an excuse if I will get a failing grade. The moment of truth. The teacher came in carrying up papers which I do believe is the quiz. I was sweating inside and panicked. As soon as I received the paper, I cringed at it. I really don't know anything about Cell Division. As I was preparing myself in hell, I heard someone whispered an answer to me.

"Number 1 is Prophase in Mitosis," Uchiha Sasuke was whispering his answers to me. Was it that obvious that I don't know anything? This time, I owe him. He continued whispering me all of his answers of the entire quiz and all I did was to write down his answers and alter some of it so that the teacher won't suspect a thing.

"Thanks, now I owe you," I said after the quiz was over. He just shrugged and then smirked, "it's okay. You help me next time, alright?"

We have this now treaty that we will help out each other in surprise quizzes and projects. First, it is just Biology and until we covered all of the subjects except for another elective subjects since he chose Business Mathematics while I chose Botany.

"Hey, I haven't formally introduced myself," he said while we were in the school library and having our study session together. I forced him to teach me about Intermediate Algebra since I was having a hard time on it. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Call me Sasuke. You are Haruno Sakura, right? What should I call you?"

"Sakura is just fine," I said while trying to solve an equation and he was right beside me and looking at my paper checking if I make mistakes in computing in his equation. To be honest, my heart was skipping at the moment right there, but I managed to keep it under control. I do think this is a start of friendship wherein this boy will have a special place in my heart someday.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Preview:**_** Year 1, Summer.**

Ino invited me to enjoy the break by going to the resort. I happily agreed since she had this time to spend time with me. I'm so happy. Again, my heart leaped for joy when I saw Uchiha Sasuke there. Wait, who's with him? It's a girl. I'm very curious who she is in his life.

* * *

**A/N**: Welcome back myself in Fanfiction. I totally missed you guys. I was way too busy in school and in other aspects in life. I will be updating Internet Romance as soon as possible. Maybe, I will keep Melodies of Love in a hiatus for a while or I will rewrite it. I think I'll spend most of my time writing this one than the other two. Adios for now!

Kindly submit a review to this fiction by clicking that little 'go' button below. You can help a child to improve her writing skills.


End file.
